Pausa di Pasqua
by Cornadopia
Summary: It's Spring Break, and when Prince Escalus is unexpecedly called to a conference in Milan, the palace of Verona is left under Mercutio's care. With Mercutio's friends rooming in the palace to help "look after" the palace and a surprise visitor on the way to move in with her relatives, will Verona's youth get away with what they have planned? "Child Swap" series/"MxA" side-story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! A few words to say before we begin:

First of all, this story is modern, so you won't find any Shakespearean-era language. It does, however, borrow both characters and plot points from my long story, "Mercutio and Allegra", as well as Madianna's "Child Swap" series (which is fantastic and which everybody has to read). In this, the feud has ended and nobody is dead. If you wanna get better clued-in, I'd read both the "Child Swap" series and "Mercutio and Allegra". It won't hurt.

DISLCAIMER: I do not own "Romeo and Juliet" or any of its original content. I also do not own the amazing "Child Swap" series, nor do I own Rosaline and Hermia's characterizations, nor Gabriel.

**WARNING**: This story is NOT, by ANY MEANS, for kids. I rated it "M" because I know there will be drugs, alcholhol, strong language and maybe even graphic erotica (HELL YEAH). This is not for everyone, so if you don't feel like reading about Shakespeare characters gone wild, I won't be offended. I hear My Little Pony has a great fandom.

Anyway, thanks to Madianna for letting me use her plot points and charactrers. Don't forget to RR her stuff! (Mine wouldn't be so bad either). Enjoy!

….

''I hope you're enjoying the flight, Miss Capulet. May I offer you another Dr. Pepper?"

She hadn't heard the stewardess at first, as she had just opened a message from Ricardo. The grinning lady spoke to her in broken French, probably thinking it was all she could understand. Just for kicks, she accepted her offer in perfect Italian, and she grinned as she moved down the aisle. Ricardo's text remained unread; Allegra procrastinated, idly flipping through her photos until she came to the ones from New Years. The first was one of Romeo, Benvolio and herself; out by Romeo's pool, they each held her by an arm and leg, while she screamed with laughter and begged them not to throw her in. Her mouth was open mid-scream. Not the most flattering picture, but she had uploaded it all the same. The next was of Juliet from when she, Hermia and Allegra had gone to the movies the night Allegra's family had arrived. Juliet was looking horrified that Allegra ambushed her with a picture, wrinkling her nose at her cousin. Allegra smiled. Juliet had looked fine that night, her brown hair sleek and straight under her white knit hat, the new Chanel bag Allegra had bought for her over her shoulder. J could be so unsure of herself, and never understood how annoying it was from her friends', or cousins', perspective. The next picture made Allegra jump. The guy in the picture wore one of those sparkly New Year's tiaras and held a wand to match. He stood in a ballerina-esque pose with his feet pointed and arms above his head. He wore an expression that was meant to be coy. It was hard to believe he wasn't embarrassed to look like such a derp, but Mercutio didn't get embarrassed.

Allegra laughed till she cried, seeing this picture again. The snooty passengers across the aisle shot her suspicious glares like she was a terrorist or something. She returned with the biggest, cheesiest smile she could smile. There had to be a good story to tell her family, friends and boyfriend once she got back to Verona.

The captain announced that the temperature in Verona was seventy-nine degrees with clear skies ahead. They'd be there in less than an hour. The reality of the whole thing sort of hit her then, moreso than it had when she had first heard the news that she was leaving: here she was, leaving her parents and brothers and awful school in Paris, flying to Verona to live with her uncle and attend school with her cousins, soon to be within close access of the love of her life. It was a wonderful, rushing, thrilling feeling, but came with a lot of fear. What if Hermia and Juliet got sick of her? Allegra was younger than Hermia was, and a lot less experienced in the male area,but Juliet was Allegra's own age and had already dated Paris and lost her virginity to Romeo. And Romeo and Benvolio were boys, men, drinking and partying between college classes. Allegra was sheltered, having gone to Catholic school her whole life, and didn't know if her mature, party-living friends would appreciate her being so innocent. The fear was built on the worry that she would be left out.

Allegra's phone was streaked with sweat from her right thumb. That was weird. She had been sliding through her photos for who-knows-how-long without even realizing it. Oh well. Virtual checkers always calmed her nerves. She caught herself from pressing "home" just in time to see the last picture. It was of fireworks on the river Adige, with two people standing on a balcony, the guy with his arm around the girl. The moon's reflection on the river lit up their silhouette and Allegra could tell who it was, but had no idea who could have taken it with her phone; the caption was "Mercutio x Allegra forever".

By the time the pilot announced that landing was imminent, she was readier than ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Madianna - Haha, yay! My famous dream-based story is finally up. Thank you so much! I can't wait to finish it. I have to admit, Gabe was on my mind when I added that in. Otherwise, Eliseo is at home with Anthony while Hermia and Benvolio babysit the palace. I feel like he should be clear of the crazy. Is that okay? Please let me know. Thanks again - excuse my long messages!

Anyway, you people, before I begin here, I would like to again disclaim Shakespeare's and Madianna's originals (THANKS BABES). Also, I must point out that there is, in fact, no Palace of Verona. Gasp. So let's all use our imagination here. That's what I've been doing, and have used this very fancy Verona hotel as a prompt:

Yeah, so just picture it looks like that. Enjoy! And review!

….

Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio and Mercutio sat on the veranda at the palace of Verona over spring break. In the absence of alcohol or other staples, they had become a little stir-crazy, and were now on their fourth game of Finding Nemo-themed Uno on the mahogany coffee table. Romeo and Juliet were a team, Juliet cuddled up on the same recliner as her boyfriend, and they shared a glass of raspberry iced tea.

"Draw four, Benvolio," Romeo, a conservative and youthful-looking "pretty boy" of eighteen years, droned. His bespectacled cousin glanced up at him from over his deck. "What? No, Romeo, the Dory card isn't a Draw Four card, the Nemo card is."

Romeo sat up and wiped sweat from his brow. "Oh yeah, that totally explains why there's a little white plus sign right next to the four."

"Uh, you mean that potato chip crumb?"

"Not that this isn't simply riveting, boys," Mercutio interjected, "but would you mind either picking up four damn cards or shutting your half-wit pie holes?"

"He's right, Romeo," Juliet said. "He doesn't have to draw four."

"Alright, alright..no draw four.." Romeo sighed and threw a blue card down instead. "Ben, did Hermia answer yet?"

"No, not yet, but she's driving," Benvolio replied. "She said she was at the airport like forty-five minutes ago." He had started to ring his hands, which, he figured, was why Romeo had asked.

Mercutio recognized the worry in his friend's eyes. "She's a big girl with a big car, she'll be okay. Besides, she'll have Wally-wegra there with her, and we all know how tough she is! This one time, Ben and I walked in on her at her Verona house tickling Tybalt to the ground. And she pinned him. She wouldn't let go until he admitted he was her bitch." He cupped his hands and swooned. "Isn't she wonderful?"

Juliet grinned; her white teeth and flawless skin always made her look especially cheerful. "You've missed her, haven't you, Mercutio?"

"This game sucks, FIFTY-TWO PICK-UP!" Mercutio exploded. He chucked the pile of cards in the air. Then he stole Benvolio's and threw those as well.

"Hey -!" Benvolio made a weak protest, and Juliet giggled. It was so hot that nobody bothered moving, and Mercutio helped himself to another handful of chips.

"Where's Allegra flying into, anyway?" Romeo wondered. "Valerio Catullo?"

"Nah, Valerio Catullo doesn't have one-way flights from Paris," said Benvolio. "She's coming into Brescia."

"You know, my father bought her first class tickets?" Juliet said.

"FIRST class?" Benvolio's eyes widened. "Wow, I've never flown first class!

"Me neither!" Romeo said, turning to Juliet in shock. "Why'd he get her first class?"

"Well, I think it's because he feels so bad for her. She's the same age as I am, and she's going through a lot at that private school and with her dad -"

"Frickin' frogs," Mercutio hissed. He was pretty sure that was a derogatory term for French people.

"Don't worry, Mercutio," Romeo said. "Soon she'll be here for you to cuddle and love and make her forget all about school…"

Juliet gazed at Romeo with glittering eyes, but Benvolio groaned. "Oh brother."

Mercutio smirked. "Don't get carried away there, Romeo…"

The veranda door burst open and Hermia entered with a broad grin, followed by Allegra, who smiled as well. The petite redhead sang to announce their arrival. "The fuuuunn has arrriveeedd! Thank you very much."

"Hermia!" Benvolio cried, running to embrace his girlfriend. "I was worried, you took so long, are you okay?

"Relax, Ben, I'm fine!" Hermia said, kissing him. "It's not like the airport's in the middle of the ghetto. Allegra, come on in, don't be shy!"

Allegra stepped into the sunlight, and Juliet shrieked and rushed to hug her. "I'm not shy - JULIET! Omigod, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, me too! How was the flight? Come on, Romeo, give her a hug -"

Hermia leaned over to Benvolio amidst the chaos. "The airport was packed. I didn't realize so many people would wanna come to Verona for spring break.

"Yeah," Benvolio reasoned, "especially with the Prince gone for the weekend. Mercutio, you're awfully quiet over there."

It was true. Mercutio was awfully quiet; he was standing, and had been staring at Allegra, but shook himself out of it when everyone turned to look at him.

He waited, taking in her face.

"Shall we… tango?"

She smiled. "When in Verona…"

They salsa-danced toward one another and embraced. Hermia, Romeo and Juliet cheer. "This is just too sweet, stop it right now!" Juliet squealed.

Allegra let herself settle into Mercutio's embrace. "I can't believe I'm finally here." Only he could hear her.

He kissed her head. "Believe it, carina, you're home," he whispered.

"Now what are we all just standing around here for?" Hermia demanded, throwing her arms in the air. "The divine Miss A. is here and it's time to prove it!"

Mercutio leapt into a news-reporter position with a dramatic expression and imaginary microphone. "You heard the lady! Al, you're among the winners now, and - courtesy of Verona's royal family - I ask you, if you could have any Welcome Home present in the world, quelle da hell would said present be?" He held the microphone up to Allegra.

Allegra, covered in blushes, stammered, "Well - I don't wanna be demanding or anything -" "Don't be silly, Allegra!" Juliet insisted.

"Anything you want!" Hermia chimed in.

"Yeah!"

"Well…" Allegra hesitated. "I have really missed everybody, and there are no adults around. Can we maybe have a party?"

Mercutio drew back in mock-surprise. "How DARE you be so demanding, you ungrateful little viper?" He nudged his girlfriend. "Just kidding. A party it is! You know me'n parties…"

Hermia gasped. "Oh my God, that's a great idea! We HAVE to!

"Yeah, we can use the pool, the hot tub, the game room…" Romeo listed all the rooms on his fingers, but since it was the palace, he soon ran out of fingers.

"And I can get that DJ who played Helena's cousin's Sweet 16!" Juliet said. "Allegra, you're a genius!"

"Alright, I'll call Marina, Perdita and Cornelia," Hermia said, whipping out her phone. "Juliet, you call -"

"Are you all _insane_?" Benvolio seethed, and everyone stopped planning. "We can't have a party! This place is crawling with valets - they'll call Escalus and have him on the next plane home if they see some idiot house-sitter wrecking his palace!"

"Benji, Benji, Benji," Mercutio said, shaking his head. "Two things are wrong with your rebuttal (and might I add that while you're being a tool is an irrelevant matter, you're a tool)." He paced. "A. I am NOT some idiot house-sitter, I am the Prince's cousin who was left alone for spring break and offered the palace for a week to spend with his friends. And, at that, I am the Prince's FAVORITE cousin! So unless we completely destroy the place, there's no way Escalus would be mad at me. B. These valets you mention? They're PAID to blab to Escalus. To kiss his ass."

"Okay, um, I don't know when this became a courtroom scene, but -"

"Overruled!" Mercutio yelled, banging his fist on the table. They make 10 Euros an hour to brownnose around, so I'm thinking an extra Euro to keep their mouths shut may actually be a nice change for them."

Everyone laughed, but Benvolio rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright. But when you get screwed, you better tell them I was not in favor of this." "Awesome!" Allegra cheered, jumping up and down. "This'll be my first party in Verona!" "Then never fear, milady," Mercutio said, lifting Allegra onto the chair and taking hold of her hand, "for this will be the most heroic endeavor into social interaction that fair Verona shall ever know!" He kissed her hand.

Allegra raised an eyebrow. "Intense."

Mercutio winked. "That's how I do it, baby!"

* I don't own the hotel either.


End file.
